


Befreinds Lloyd, aw shit you got a crush now.

by HIPPIN_DIPPIN



Category: The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Multi, Reader Insert, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIPPIN_DIPPIN/pseuds/HIPPIN_DIPPIN
Summary: You try to be freinds with Lloyd, cute stuff happens.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Okay so I’m 16, so don’t worry I ain’t no weird ass adult writing shit about a 16 year old, so this fic is mostly for teens. I don’t like the idea of an adult reading this, that is weird as hell.)
> 
> anyways, this fic takes place in the movie universe.

You go to Ninjago Highschool, the halls were filled with loud students talking to one another. Some even running through the halls after one another.

Your walking to your classroom, you liked school. It kept you busy. What you liked more was this one guy that was in your math class. 

His name was Lloyd Garmadon, of course you never did anything about your crush on him. You don’t even talk to him that much. 

You go to your classes things go smoothly, suprising considering your city is always attacked by Garmadon or some other villain trying to take control of Ninjago City.

But back to what’s happening right now, your about to go to your math class. It’s currently fourth period, you have lunch next. 

You walk into you math class your bummed out by the idea of learning a bunch of dumb numbers. But hey you get to see the cutest dude ever. 

He sat in the back of the class, originally he was assigned with a few other students at his table. 

But they all hated the idea of being around him. Your teacher asked if anyone in the class wanted to be at his table. Of course..everyone said no, acting like he was terrible. At that moment you said you would. Everyone looked at you like you were the craziest person in the room. 

That was the first day of the school year, it’s currently October. 

You sat by him but you never talked to him other than the occasional hello or having to work together on a project and class work.

You sat at your table, you looked over to him. He looked so tired, and beaten up. He had noticeable bruises on his hands and his posture looked pained.

You continue to eye his appearance, you don’t notice but he’s looking at you from the corner of his eyes. He looks confused at why your looking at him so intently. A dark pink blush forming on his face.

The bell rings and class soon starts. 

You pull out your math notebook taking notes on this new chapter.

____20 minutes pass_____

You and Lloyd are assigned to do a packet together.

You feel yourself blush a bit, maybe this is your chance to finally talk to him about things that aren’t math. 

“Lloyd?”

“Yes?” His voice sounds annoyed.

You don’t pick up on that.

“You play any videogames?” 

“I do. Anyways let’s get back to working, so we can finish it before the end of class” his response is quick and to the point.

You feel yourself frown, you don’t like the vibe that’s going. Makes you feel heavy and sad.

“You right. Your right.” Your voice is small

You look away from him, focusing on the paper in front of you. You feel your mood dropping, that feeling of rejection slowly seeping in.

He’s looking at you, noticing your face changing from a smile to a frown. He feels a bit bad, he wasn’t trying to hurt your feelings, he just wants to get it done so he can have more time after school for protecting Ninjago City. He lets out a sigh and get back to the packet.

___class ends____

You walk out of the class, you feel a bit angry, mostly sad though.

‘That’s what I get for trying to be friends with someone..’ you think to yourself, you already know your mood for the rest of the day is going to stay the same.

Your walking over to your group of friends, you sit with them. You join in on their conversation every now and then. In reality your mind was on the interaction between you and Lloyd today.

You see him across the lunch room, he’s with his friends. They’re all laughing and joking with one another. You feel a bit jealous at the scene in front of you.

You stare for a while, jealousy changing to yearning. Hes so pretty and handsome at the same time. You couldn’t understand why people didn’t like him. Well...you could but he shouldn’t be responsible for his dads actions. But back on the last thought, he’s so cool. 

You sigh, finishing you favorite lunch food and drink. 

You go through the rest of the school day with your mind on him.

___the end of the school day___

Going home wasn’t as peaceful as the rest of the day though.

The city was of course attacked by Garmadon, destruction from his minions happens to the various buildings near you.

You run to go hide in a computer store that others were running to. Moments like these were always so scary. 

You see the destruction on one of the big flat screen tvs. 

So many of the buildings on the screen were getting destroyed. 

The cameraman filming captured something that made your stomach drop. 

The buildings he was recording had a building that looked like where you were currently hiding

You feel your heart rate go up, your heart pounding inside your chest.

The people around you started panicking.

You decided to leave the building you didn’t want to get crushed, other people had the same idea. 

But this idea had flaws, you are more in danger on the roads out in the open. A target to any passing minions of Garmadon.

The wind is so cold, you don’t want to die. You haven’t even got to talk to Lloyd another time or even tell him how you felt and other things like your future and family. So many thoughts passing through your head.

You never felt this much adrenaline.

You eyes move upward, a building is falling in your direction.

You hear something swoop past you, you feel yourself being scooped into someone’s arms.

Wind is passing through you h/l h/c, everything feels like it’s going fast. 

You open your eyes to see you being held by...THE GREEN NINJA?!

You look at him, he gives you an awkward smile. Well you only saw his eyes but you could tell what kind of face he was making.

“t-thank you.” You say, your shaking from head to toe.

You feel like you could faint, matter of fact you feel yourself slowly pass out from shock in his arms. 

He’s looking down at you worried, he decides to take you back to base. A foolish decision on his part, since you’ll likely find out who he actually was and the rest of the ninjas were.

-Your currently passed out on one of the couches in their base-

You slowly wake up, you feel terrible, your head throbbing. You have a stress headache from what you just went through.

You look around and see that your in a whole new place.

You move to be sitting up on the couch, you take in a deep breath before trying to lift yourself up.

“Hey, it’s best to lay down.” You feel a hand grab your shoulder. 

You look up to see Lloyd...in the green ninjas outfit. You don’t want to question anything right now, all you knew was that you wanted to go back to sleep.

“Lloyd? Your the green ninja?..” your voice is rough, the dryness in your mouth becoming more prominent with each word.

“Um...yes?” He draws out the last part clearly he feels nervous.

You look up at him, ‘he looks good in green.’ You think

Unknowingly you said that out loud.

His face gets dusted with a soft pink, he looks stunned. 

“Uhh..um. I’m just..gonna go and work on my mech..If you need anything just call my name.” He says quickly, flustered by your simple compliment.

You nod at him and lean back into the couch. 

What a day...


	2. Being in love sucks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are hanging out with Lloyd at the base, flirting happens, many conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for another fic!  
> (Also I try to write the characters more nicer to Lloyd cause in the movie they were mean, and in the show they’re very different.)

“Ugh..” you wake up once again.

You look around it’s now late at night. 

“Lloyd?” You call out.

You don’t get a response from him.

“LLOYD!” You call out once again.

“What’s with the yelling?” You hear a tired sounding voice. 

You look over and see one of lloyds freinds he had pointy brown hair and was wearing the red ninja outfit. 

At this point things clicked in your brain. All of his freinds wore clothing close to their actual suits colors. You chuckle at this.

He’s still looking at you, clearly getting a bit impatient.

“Oh! My name y/n, I know Lloyd.”

“Oh! Y/n yeah I’ve heard about you. My names Kai, Lloyd is working on his mech right now. All of are mechs are pretty banged up from the fight.”

“You heard about me?”

“Huh? Oh uh..no! Nope I didn’t say anything.” He laughs and slowly walks out the room.

“Yep! See ya later y/n!” 

Your left by yourself again.

“So..he’s in a room with Mechs?..” you mumble to yourself.

You lift yourself up, your still a bit weak. But you gather the strength and go through the door Kai walked out of. As you keep walking down the hallway you hear loud clanging coming from the door on the end.

You make your way to the door and you push the cold heavy doors open.

You look at all the pretty mechs surrounding the area. 

Most of the remaining ninjas were in this room fixing each others mechs or hanging out.

You spot Lloyd working on his dragon mech. 

“Lloyd!” You call out, your happy to see a familiar face.

“Y/n?” He says back.

He’s crouched down to get to the places on the dragon mech that needs to be fixed.

“woah woah woah! Who’s this?” Nya calls out, and looks to Lloyd for an explanation.

“Oh! That’s y/n.”

“Your partner?” Says Zane

“HUH?” Both you and Lloyd say at the same time.

You don’t awnser but Lloyd does that for you.

“No we’re not dating, I just helped them during the battle.”

“So that’s where you went. You were gone for a quite a bit.” Jay says with a raised eyebrow.

Lloyd staring at him unamused.

“I was making sure they’re okay.” 

“It takes you 30 minutes to make sure someone’s okay?” Cole adds on.

“Guys, we have to fix our mechs. We must use this time only for that.” Lloyd huffs out 

“Chill Lloyd were just teasing you.” Jay says.

Your watching this all unfold and notice the very obvious blush on Lloyds face.

You walk over to Lloyd and cautiously place your hand on his shoulder. 

“Thank you, for saving me and stuff..” you mutter out.

Lloyd looks to where your hands placed on his shoulder. He quickly averts his gaze.

“Uh..no prob. I-I’m sorry about them, they’re very interesting...” he gives a look to the other ninjas.

“Heh.. they are. I like them.” You say.

“You feeling okay? I know all that fighting must have drained you mentally.” He switched the subject.

“Well..I’m very dehydrated, other than that I’m feeling okay.” You give him a shy smile.

“Here.” He grabs a water from a tiny cooler. 

“Thanks!” You grab the water and take huge sips from it. Taste refreshing and makes your dehydration go a way just a bit.

You see he’s gone back to work on his mech. You feel a bit out of place here, you stand around watching Lloyd. Your not exactly sure what you should be doing.

You take a seat on the ground, watching him work on his mech was comforting in a way.

“Y/n..sorry about what happened during math.”

“Huh?” You sit up straight at what he said.

“I was rude, I shouldn’t have been like that. At the time I wasn’t feeling good, the previous night I was fighting some people who were trying to steal from this one shop. The thing is though, they stabbed me in my sides. They had these weird claws and-” 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to drop all that info on you. Heh..” he chuckles softly.

You smile at him “Don’t worry, and yes I forgive you.”

“About the videogames...I like a lot of different games. Most of them are adventure or fighting ones though..” Lloyd says

“Oh!” You feel your smile growing bigger, this dude knew how to make you feel warm.

“I like a variety of videogames.” You reply

“What’d you recommend?” He says curiously.

“Hmm..” you say, thinking.

“How about try something more casual and may relax you? Your life’s already crazy you might as well play something that eases you mind. And that game would be Animal Crossing!” 

“What’s it about?” He asks.

“So there’s many games but they’re all are about having villagers that are cute animals that are your neighbors and you can befriend them and get cool items for your house or to make your character look nice.” 

You start telling him little things about that game and other games that make you happy.

He has stopped working a long time ago, now he’s just watching you. He’s looking at you with a small smirk on his face. He’s enjoying being around you, he comes off scary at first but in reality he’s just a nice, caring person.

-it’s started to get later into the night, the other ninjas headed home, you and Lloyd stayed for the night at the base- 

Your laying on the cold floor, if feels nice. Lloyd went back to working on his mech a bit ago.

You turn your head to watch him, you should have noticed but he changed his his clothes into a light green shirt and some black sweats.

You look back at your clothes and realized your still in your clothes you wore the day. Your not sure to even ask if he has extra pairs of clothes. You guys barely started talking more today. 

You sigh loudly.

Lloyd turns around to see what was wrong.

“Are you...okay?” He says awkwardly.

“Huh? Yea..I’m just kinda uncomfortable in my clothes. I..wanted to ask if you had any spare clothing?” 

He thinks for a second, than nods his head.

“Yeah, I’ll go get some for you.”

He walks over to a room connected to the area you both were in. 

“Y/n!” He calls your name.

“Yeah?”

“Come over here.”

You walk over to the the room and see him pulling out some clothes from a cabinet and handing it to you.

“You can wear these, i hope there a bit more comfortable than what you have on now.” He smiles awkwardly.

‘this man don’t know to act does he? He’s such a himbo...’ you think to yourself.

“Thank you Lloyd this means a lot..” 

You grab the clothes from him and he leaves the small room so you could have privacy to change.

You clench your hands around the clothes, he makes you feel so flustered. Your crushing bad on him and of course you can’t tell him. You barely started talking today.

You sigh and put on the clothes, they fit loose on you, very comfy. 

You take your dirty clothes and bring them with you so you can stuff it into your backpack.

“I can wash that for you if you want y/n.”

You look over to him and think about it for a sec before giving into his niceness.

“That’d actually be very nice...thank you.”

He grabs your clothes, but his hand accidentally lands on top of yours.

You both stand their for a sec, your much better at concealing your blush and embarrassment. He was not so good at that, you saw his face flush a bit.

That second is ended by him nodding at you and taking the clothes to where the washer is.

You stand there alone in the quiet room, it’s around 11:00 pm at night. The air in the room is cold but not to the point of freezing.

He comes back and looks at your for a second before looking to his mech. 

He gives a content sigh and looks back to you. 

“You hungry?” He asks.

“You know it.” You give him a smirk.


	3. Math class with the mans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go with Lloyd to school, after staying over the night. You learn more about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being slow with making new chapters! But here’s the next chapter for this series!

-It’s the next day, you and Lloyd had a fun night eating snacks and hanging out. It was now the next day-

It was a cool morning, a Friday. Even though the previous day the city’s been through a bit of damage. The school somehow didn’t get destroyed, of course.

You put on your clothes you had on yesterday. You walked out of the little room that you were previously changing in. 

Lloyd was wearing that same green jacket he always wore. 

You both walked out of the garage and headed to the bus stop. 

“It was really fun hanging out.” He says his eyes on the broken sidewalk. 

You can tell he’s very new to this.

“It was super fun! Your really cool!” You say excitedly.

He looks a bit embarrassed at your outburst. People around you gave you looks.

“They’re talking to him? Like that?” Said one stranger 

“He’s the worst why do they like him.” Another responds to the stranger.

You see his expression and feel a bit bad, getting attention from those rude people.

You place a hand on his shoulder, patting it comfortingly. 

“Um..uh thank you?” He chuckles, responding to your compliment.

He doesn’t seem to listen to the people around you both or he’s not showing signs of him being affected.

You both keep walking to the bus stop, a lot of the buildings you passed by were broken to pieces or hanging by a thread and ready to collapse.

The bus came to your bus stop pretty quick. You both stepped on and sat in an empty seat. Many of the people riding with you both moved seats away from you both.

Other students gave you mean looks. You just ignored them. Who needed their approval when you got to hang out with Lloyd.

You thought highly of him, you expected him to not to think much of you.

But he was feeling very nervous, a lot of people didn’t like him and your attention made him wary of your actual intentions. Did you want to be his friend or were you using him. Of course he knew you were the nicest person he’s met in a while. He already knew you meant a lot to him. He just didn’t know if this was real. 

You look to the corner of your eye seeing he was deep in thought. 

‘What a pretty guy’ you thought to yourself.

He looked to you “huh?”

“HUH WHA?” You feel your face glow.

“I thought you said something.” He gave you a weak smile.

You returned his smile with a shy one of your own. 

“Heh yeah, I did but it’s whatever! It’s all good!” You feel yourself melt into your seat. You didn’t realize you said that out loud.

The bus ride went by slowly after that. 

Finally arriving at school felt nice, getting out of that awkward situation. 

“I’ll see you in math.” He waves at you

“Oh! Yes. Your right math! Math. Hah ha...” you say slowly walking toward the school building.

-your three classes went by quickly before you realized you had class with Lloyd next-

You didn’t want to go, you felt very nervous that’d you accidentally compliment his beautiful...green...eyes...  
‘SHUSH BRAIN’ you lecture yourself.

You made your way to math, although very slowly.

“Hey y/n!” He says enthusiastically.

You heart sank. 

“Oh no.” You mutter to yourself.

Your guessing Lloyd heard you cause his expression changed a bit. He looked a bit hurt at your reaction.

“SORRY I UM.” 

“I realized I didn’t do my homework!” You say quickly. 

“We did our homework in class?” He lets out an awkward chuckle.

“I was thinking about my science class.” You smile

“Oh!” He nods.

“Mhm..um lets go!” You grab his arm hard and pull him along.

You both are in the class, walking to both of your seats. You clench your hand around his arm a bit. Looking down at his arm you say.

“Oh-I mean um nice muscles!” You chuckle, your not to good at talking are you? 

His face is bright red. 

“I-“

“Cmon we gotta do math!” You let go of his arm and sit down in your seat.

“R-right.” He takes his seat also.

You both sit beside each other at your table, today’s gonna be a fun one.


	4. AY YO WE AINT TOGETHER.. YET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Lloyd have them cute moments bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE MANSS YUHHHHH.

-You both are sitting in your chairs, math class starts. You can sense the awkwardness between you both-

You pull out your math notebook and your packet that you both did the previous day.

Your bag was pretty banged up from yesterday, a lot of your papers were wrinkled or torn.

You look sadly down at your messy papers. Lloyd beside you pulls out his better looking materials and feels a bit bad that he couldn’t protect your things. 

You sigh inwardly. Before pulling out a pencil and looking over at Lloyd, only to see he is staring sadly at your papers.

“You okay?” You say cautiously.

“Yeah..I just feel bad I couldn’t protect your backpack.”

“Well you saved me, that’s enough.” You say quietly to him and wink at him.

“That’s true I guess.” He chuckles.

Your guys teacher comes over to you both and sees the damage done to your stuff.

“Well at least you DID homework.” The teacher sighs. Giving a stink eye to students from across the room.

He takes both of your guys packets and than hands you a work paper. Then quickly walks off to the next table.

You look over to Lloyd, but he looks in pain. His expression very different from his previous happy one.

“Lloyd? What’s wrong?” You move closer to him.

You look down and see he’s holding his sides.

You remember he got stabbed by some bad guys with their claws. You didn’t know the full story..yet.

“Just my wounds hurting. I forgot to take pain pills this morning.” 

“Is there anything I can do?” You say, worry painted on your face.

“No-no it’s all good-“ he lets out a pained smile.

You frown and try to think of a way to make him feel a bit better.

There isn’t much you can do in this situation. You feel powerless.

“Maybe math will take your mind off the pain?” 

“Hm...maybe?” He says slowly pulling himself closer to the table. 

You can see he’s putting some of his weight on the table, to keep himself up.

You get an idea, you scoot your chair closer to his and pull him close to you.

“What are you doing?” 

“Hold on.”

You pull his arm over your shoulders, and make sure he’s comfortable.

“Lean on me, maybe it’ll be more comfortable than the table?”

“Oh uh.....okay!” He says blush tinting his face.

You both continue class like this, he slowly starts putting more of his weight on you. 

You guys finish your work page and take down notes from your book. Getting work done was easier since you guys knew each other a little bit better than before.

-Finally math class is over, it’s lunch time-

You help him up from his seat.

“Thank you y/n, it’s really nice of you.”

“Heh no prob.” You smile at him.

He grabs his bag and you get your stuff in your backpack and pull it onto you shoulder.

You both head over to the lunchroom, people were waiting in line to get their hot lunch. You remembered you didn’t go back to your own house yesterday and you also never texted your parent where you were....shit.

You try to put this away in the back of your mind, your about to walk toward your own friend group. Before a hand stops you.

“I-I was wondering if you” he clears his throat “wanted to eat with me and the others?” He looks at you, but his eyes diverting to somewhere else in the room. 

He still has his hand on your shoulder, you just stare at him. ‘He wants me to sit.....with him?’ You think to yourself.

Theirs a silence between you both, you come back to the moment between you before quickly nodding your head.

“Yes! I mean...yes that would be cool. Ha ha...” you give him a smile.

He just laughs softly at your response.

His hand glides off your shoulder, you miss his touch. He walks you over to the table across the lunch room. Which had the other ninjas eating food and talking amongst each other. You walk over to where Lloyd takes a seat. He looks at you and smiles. You slide on the bench to next of him.

“Sooo..how’d both of your guys night go?” Jay raises his eyebrow questioningly. Like he was implying you guys did more than hang out.

Nya catches on to this, and gives him a look. 

Lloyd also gives him the same look. You feel yourself blush at Jays comment.

Lloyd looks over to you and changes the subject. “You wanna go get lunch?” 

“Sure.” You nod.

As you leave, Jay looks to all of them and whispers “I’m just saying guys I think y/n is a keeper. You see how Lloyd looks at them.”

“Jay they only known each other for like three days..” Cole smiles a bit.

“Exactly. besides remember we gotta be cautious also, who knows what their purpose of befriending Lloyd is.” Nya agrees with Cole.

“Surprisingly, I’m with Jay on this one.” Kai says. 

“Awe thanks Kai! Wait-“ Jay interrupts.

“ Y/n seems like a good person and hasn’t told everyone are secret yet so...I think we should give them a chance.” 

You and Lloyd don’t hear this conversation, as you both are heading over to the lunch line. The lines shorter now that you and Lloyd are in it.

“One perk to having everyone hate me is, no long lines.” He says sarcastically.

“Hmm..” your reminded how hurtful people at this school can be.

He looks at your expression and pats your shoulder “don’t worry, I don’t mind their hate.” 

He gives a weak smile.

You both head over to get trays and put the food that you like on your plate.

Walking back to the table you notice Lloyds pained posture. When schools over you gotta help him with that.

-you both eat lunch, and talk to the others about different things, soon heading back to your guys classes. Time passes and soon the last class ends and you walk out by yourself-

You weren’t sure if you should go with Lloyd remembering he has hero duties.

You look for your phone in your backpack and notice it’s screens badly damaged. You let out an angry sigh, you know your parent will be mad with you.

“Y/n! Wait up.” Lloyd calls out to you.

You turn around and see Lloyd hurriedly walking to you. 

“I wanted to hang out with you today-if your okay with that.” He smiles.

“Well..I have to go home and tell my parent about what happened. Since my phones broken..” 

You show him your phone, he gives a sad look.

“I can walk with you home, just incase anything happens.” 

“Okay, but let’s hurry I gotta get home.”

-you both walk back to where you and your parent or parents live- 

You walk through the door to see your parent stressed. 

“Y/N! Where have you been!” You parent stomps over to you. Giving you a painfully tight hug.

“AH-I’m okay! I’m here now” you yell in pain, trying to move out of your parents hold.

Your parent catches sight of Lloyd.

“OHH...I know what happened. You were out with your boyfriend” your parent gives you a smirk.

“HUH? No-he’s not-“ 

“I’m just their friend and I helped them during yesterday’s attack.” He finished your sentence.

“Mhm..” you parent says almost believing him.

“Well call me next time! I was worried about you.” Your parent says sadly.

“I would’ve but my phone got damaged!” You say showing your cracked phone.

“Use someone else’s phone than.” Your parent pats your head.

“Okay, next time I will.” You give your parent a smile.

“I know you will..” you parent gives you one last hug.

“I gotta go and get grocery’s, you need anything?”

“Just the usual stuff I want.” You tell them.

Your parent nods and heads out the door, picking up their car keys and other things they take with them to the market.

“Don’t be to crazy!” They say before closing the door and locking it.

You give out a huff, that was a lot.

You look over to Lloyd who’s standing around looking like he doesn’t know what to be doing.

“Hey how’s your cuts? We should look at them.”  
You walk over to him and place your hands on his sides.

His eyes widen, and place his hands on yours.

“I’m sure I’ll be okay. If you got any pain meds, that’d be enough.”

You slowly take your hands away and he just gives that same half smile.

“Oh okay.” You say.

You walk over to where you keep your medicines and bring over some pain meds. Handing them to Lloyd he takes one and swallows it with no water.

“Oh shoot! I’m sorry, I didn’t ask if you needed water.”

He chuckles “Don’t worry I can swallow it without water, I’m used to it.” A reassuring smile morphs on him face.

You nod slowly. 

“Well..wanna hang out in the living room?”

“Sure, I gotta do some homework though.” Lloyd responds.

“Of course, I have some English homework to finish.” You sigh.

“Hey you said you had science homework you didn’t finish right?”

“Huh? Oh no I don’t have any.”

“I thought you said you had homework, when we were heading to math?” Lloyd says amused.

“OH..I finished it during my other classes...” you look down at the wooden floor, your eyes wide.

Lloyd just laughs and pats your shoulder, pulling you over to the living room.

-continued in chapter 5-


	5. SOFT MOMENTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd stays over for dinner and soon after you both talk about things, some tension between you two happens. So kinda nsfw, but not really. Only has the tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s go gaymers.
> 
> (Also this is very short as I don’t know when I’m gonna start working on this again. So here you guys go)

-a continuation of last fic, you and Lloyd are at your house. Sitting on floor together working on your homework.-

Your currently working on English homework, while Lloyd was working on his foods homework. You were focusing hard on your work. Lloyd beside you flipping through pages.

You lean yourself onto the side of Lloyds shoulder.

He tenses up for a second before slowly easing into his previous position.

You keep working your homework liking the closeness of you two.

You don’t see it but he’s blushing quite a bit.

-some hours pass and you guys work in comfortable silence-

You hear the front door open, and your parent placing the groceries on the kitchen floor.

You look to your left noticing that Lloyd had heard the movement also. He moves apart from your touch, you frown a bit at the loss of contact. 

Your parent walks into the living room and chuckles at you both.

“You two are so cute!” 

“Uh..” you look at your parent with a pained smile.

You think ‘why did they have to say?...’

“Lloyd I was wondering if you’d like to stay for dinner?”

“Oh, well I have to get back home, I’m sure my mom is wondering where I am.”

“If you give me her number I’ll call her and tell her about the situation, I’m sure she’d be fine with you staying for dinner.”

Lloyd gives into your parents offer and smiles. You feel very happy that he agreed to stay.

You watch as your parent calls Lloyd over so that they can get his moms phone number. 

Your left alone by yourself in the living room, little do you know your mom is having a talk with Lloyd.

“Lloyd you better not hurt my child in anyway, no heartbreak no nothing! Or I assure you I’ll make sure you never are able to break a heart again.” You parent has a sweet voice, but what they’re saying was aggressive.

Lloyd nods his head, eyes wide. 

“Yup! No worries, I wouldn’t dream of hurting them..” he lets out an awkward laugh.

“Good! I knew you would understand.” They pat Lloyds head and walk over to the bags and starts pulling out groceries and placing them in their places.

Lloyd walks back into the living room, looking very shocked.

“Are you okay?” You say worried at what you parent could have said to him.

“Totally, I just had a conversation with your parent, nothing bad.” He smiles at you.

“If your sure.” You return his soft expression.

-You both decide to watch some tv, while your parent was preparing food.-

You were watching some show about a guy who lost his pants. You didn’t know the appeal, but it was funny every now and then.

You and Lloyd were sitting on the couch, he was comfortably leaning into the soft cushion. You were very different than him. You felt very nervous around him, you posture an uncomfortable position. 

He seemed like he was very into the show, even chuckling.

You like seeing him happy, you felt yourself get more comfortable too. Your feel your leg bump into his own, even though you both have held each other before. You blush a little at the contact, you feel his leg push against yours. 

Like he was trying to tell you, your okay.


End file.
